Aria Montgomery
Aria Montgomery est un des personnages principaux de la série Pretty Little Liars.Elle est interpretée par Lucy Hale. __TOC__ Biographie Aria est la fille "bizarre" du groupe jusqu'à la disparition d'Alison. Après sa disparition, elle et sa famille partent en Islande pendant un an. Elle revient à Rosewood plus mature et plus élégante. Elle enlève ses mèches roses, qu'elle avait quand Alison était encore vivante. Le dernier jour des vacances, elle va dans un bar acheter des cheesesburgers pour son frère. Elle rencontre un jeune homme avec qui elle discute : Ezra Fitz. Directement une vraie alchimie nait entre eux, le lendemain, les deux découvrent, mécontents, que Ezra est le professeur de littérature d'Aria. Alors, malgré cette barrière, ils se lancent dans une longue histoire d'amour avec des hauts comme des bas. Saison 1 La série commence par un flash-back d'un an, Aria et ses amies sont dans la grange de Spencer et font une soirée pyjama. Alison n'est pas encore arrivée et leur fait une farce. Elle fait des bruits en dehors de la grange pour faire peur aux quatres autres filles, se révelant quelques secondes plus tard. Toute la soirée les filles vont discuter, boire et parler de leurs secrets, puis elles s'endorment. Quands elles se réveillent, elles se rendent compte que deux des filles ont disparu, Spencer revient en leur disant qu'elle cherchait Alison et qu'elle a entendu un cri. thumb|left|168px|Aria rencontre Ezra Un an plus tard, Aria et sa famille rentre à Rosewood après un an passé en Islande pour le congé sabbatique de sont père. Aria se sent encore plus troublée de la disparition de sa meilleure amie en revenant à Rosewood, se qui engage ses parent a l'encourager de renouer les liens avec ses anciennes amies. Aria voit cependant les préoccupations de son père et lui promet de ne jamais révéler son secret. Elle laisse son frère à son entrainement de Lacrosse avant d'aller ce poser dans un Bar&Grill, où elle rencontre un homme s'appelant Ezra, il lui informe qu'il a fini ses études et qu'il va enseigner l'anglais. Aria lui informe qu'elle aimerait se spécialisé dans l'écriture. Les deux ont une alchimie très forte et vont aller s'embrasser dans les toilettes du bar.thumb|194px Durant une conversation avec son père, nous pouvons voir un flash-back où Aria et Alison découvre bouche bée Byron (le père d'Aria) avec une autre femme dans l'arrière de sa voiture, il sera dit plus tard que cette femme est une des élèves de ce dernier. Aria commence à renouer les liens avec ses anciennes meilleures amies, en commençant par Emily Fields . Aria sera choqué de la transformation d'Hanna qui était auparavant assez ronde, et de Mona Vanderwaal qui avant était repoussée par beaucoup. Emily lui dit qu'elles se sont toutes séparées après la disparition d'Alison et son départ. thumb|left|176px Assise à sa place en cours d'anglais elle découvre avec surprise que son nouveau professeur d'anglais n'est autre qu'Ezra, qu'elle a rencontré le jour précédent. Après un petit moment elle reçoit un message qui dis :"Aria : Maybe he fools around with students all the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. -A." (Traduction : Aria : peut être qu'il s'amuse avec des étudiants tout le temps, demande juste à ton père. -A). Ezra ne veut pas que leur relation continue mais pourtant le jour des funerailles d'Alison il dit ne pas vouloir la quitter sans un dernier baiser. thumb|180px|Les filles reçoivent un message de "A"Aria revoit Spencer, Emily et Hanna aux funerails d'Alison, les filles avouent qu'elles aussi ont reçu un message de "A". La police informe les filles qu'elles devront répondre à plusieurs questions car il ne sagit plus d'une enquête pour une disparition mais pour un meurtre. Juste après les quatre reçoivent un message disant : "I'm still here bitches, and I know everything" ( Traduction : Je suis encore là les salopes et je sais tout). ' thumb|left|162pxAria et ses amies continuent à être tourmenté par l'anonyme "A" qui connait tout les secrets que seul Alison connaissait, et qui semble aussi en savoir sur le mystère de "l'Affaire Jenna". Lorsque Aria invite Jenna à se joindre aux filles au déjeuner un flash-back se déclenche. Les quatres filles et Alison s'amusent à essayer des vêtements quand Alison affirme avoir vu Toby Cavanaugh les espionner par la fenêtre. Pour se venger, Alison et les filles lancent une bombe puante dans son garage, mais qui par malheur cela fait exploser le garage et ce qui à surement causé la perte de vue de Jenna .*Retour dans le présent* Les cinq filles déjeunes dans le silence quand le directeur les appelent pour ce faire interroger par le détéctive Darren Wilden sur le meurtre d'Alison. Il pense que l'histoire des filles a été répété mais ne peut rien faire tant qu'il ne l'a pas prouvé. thumb|164pxAria continue sa relation secrète avec Ezra, et pour faire bouger les choses elle demande l'autorisation de ne plus avoir son cours pour que leurs relations ne soit plus illégale. Ezra accepte à contre-coeur de signer le papier. Mais malheuresement la demande d'Aria n'est pas acceptée. Dans un après midi, Aria et sa mère vont au cinéma voir le film préféré d'Aria et rencontre par surprise Ezra, Ella (la mère d'Aria), qui n'est pas au courant de leur relation, invite Ezra à regarder le film avec eux, Ezra accepte. Plus tard Aria est seule sous la pluie et Ezra la prend dans sa voiture et encore une fois le couple va s'annoncer leurs sentiments. thumb|left|174pxRentrant chez elle, souriante, Aria trouve son père assis seul dans la salle à manger. Il commence à parler sérieusement à Aria de ce qu'elle a vue et lui annonce que la femme avec qui elle l'a vu travaille aussi à l'université d'Hollis, donc qu'ils se verraient souvent, mais il lui promet de ne plus jamais faire l'erreur de tromper la femme qu'il aime. C'est à ce moment que Ella et Mike (son frère) rentrent avec de la nouriture chinoise. Aria monte à l'étage pour se changer et jette un coup d'oeil à la vision d'une famille parfaite et réunie assise ensemble et joyeuse. Elle reçoit pendant ce temps un message de la part de "A" lui disant que sa relation avec Ezra ne sera plus un secret pour longtemps. thumb|174pxTout en appréciant le petit déjeuner qu'elle passe au restaurant avec ses parents, Aria discute avec eux du livre qu'elle a à lire pour l'école "To Kill a Mockingbird" (Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur). Ses parents lui conseillent de lire la biographie de l'auteur qui est tout aussi intéressante. Ella part ensuite commander d'autres collations. A ce moment Meredith, la fille avec qui Byron a trompé Ella, arrive et discute avec Byron, celui ci la présente à Aria qui est plutôt froide à l'égard de Meredith. Meredith envoi un grand sourir à Byron qui est rendu, puis elle s'en va. thumb|left|174pxLe lendemain les filles se retrouvent dans les bois pour crééer un mémorial à la mémoire d'Alison, un endroit où elles peuvent aller et penser à elle ensembles. Elles décident de donner place au mémorial dans un lieu public où elles peuvent facilement accéder. Après une dispute avec Ezra, Aria rentre décidée à annoncer quelque chose d'important à son père mais en arrivant elle découvre sa mère assise dans les escaliers un papier à la main, c'est une lettre de "A" annonçant l'infidèlité de son père avec Meredith. Ella est détruite et Aria se sent coupable de ne pas lui en avoir parlée. thumb|182pxQuelques jours plus tard, après une dispute entre Byron et Ella, Aria avoue à sa mère qu'elle savait tout depuis le début mais qu'elle n'a jamais osé lui dire. Ella est déçue auprès d'Aria mais elle lui avoue ne pas lui en vouloir. thumb|left|152pxDans une soirée à la mémoire d'Alison, les filles font toute un discours ainsi que Jenna et Jason DiLaurentis, le frère mystérieux d'Alison, mais le plus étrange est que Ian Thomas l'ex-fiancé de Melissa Hastings (la soeur de Spencer) soit là aussi, les filles se posent plusieurs questions sur sa venue. Galerie Aria.jpg|Promo saison 1 Ma-presentation-412266.jpg|Promo saison 1 Aria (3).jpg|Promo saison 1 Aria (5).jpg|Promo saison 2 Aria (2).jpg|Promo saison 2 Aria (6).jpg|Promo saison 2 827px-Aria27.jpg Aria15.jpg 827px-PPL103-01223.jpg 827px-PPL103-00138.jpg 830px-PPL102-01106.jpg|Aria 830px-PLL101-00391.jpg|Aria 830px-PLL101-00334.jpg 827px-PPL102-01078.jpg|Aria et Ezra Aria (4).jpg aria e ezra.jpg|Aria e Ezra Catégorie:Pretty Little Liars Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Personnages féminins Catégorie:The A-Team Catégorie:Antagonistes